


A Night In (With You)

by the_sky_is_forever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU where nobody's dead and everyone is happy, Accidental Cuddling, Family, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Movie night in the bunker, Pillow Fights, Teasing, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sky_is_forever/pseuds/the_sky_is_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, Cas, Charlie and Kevin are all in the bunker just having a movie night. Everything's happy. They're just one slightly dysfunctional and messed up family.<br/>Based on a conversation I had with my friend about how we just want them to be happy. If only for a single night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In (With You)

“Charlie move over!” Sam exclaimed, prodding her stomach gently with his index finger as she sprawled out, taking up the entire sofa.

She looked up and him and Dean, her trademark grin flitting across her face, “You know, Sammy, I would but I’m quite comfortable here.” She teased, stretching her limbs out and winking at him. Dean just rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of her, yanking her down onto the floor. She fell to the ground, landing with a loud thump and a squeal. “That’s not fair!” She yelled as Sam jumped quickly over her and into her just vacated spot.

He grinned down at her, “What’re you doing on the floor Charlie? It’s much more comfortable on the sofa.”

She gave him her best glare and heaved herself up off the floor and flopped down next to him, tucking her legs up to the side.

At that moment Cas walked through the door, a bowl of deliciously sweet toffee popcorn in his hands. He smiled ravishingly at Dean, offering the popcorn to him. Kevin walked into the room past Cas, scooping a handful of popcorn as he passed, and sat himself down in the final seat on the three-man sofa.

This left Dean and Cas to fight over who got the armchair and who sat on the floor.

They both seemed to realise this at the exact same moment and their eyes met briefly before flicking to the chair. A mad wrestle ensued, Cas desperately trying not to spill the snacks.

Dean won and he pushed Cas down onto the floor by his feet. Although it only took one look at the ex-angel sitting dejectedly on the floor to make him scoot over slightly, saying, "C'mon Cas there's enough room for two."

They squeezed into the seat side by side, wriggling around to find the most accommodating position.

Charlie giggled quietly for no apparent reason.

"What are we watching?" Kevin asked his mouth full of popcorn.

Sam grinned, standing up he flicked off the lights, leaving the room in darkness before sitting back down and hitting the play button on the remote. "Star Trek: Into Darkness." He announced joyfully.

The room flooded with flickering lights from the screen as the opening scene began. Dean glanced at Cas sideways, taking in the way Cas' eyes were lit up and reflecting the light coming from the screen on the wall. He smiled to himself, marvelling at Cas' beauty- before catching himself, realising what he was thinking and focusing back on the film determinedly.

Charlie's grin increased as Kirk and Bones pull off their disguises and begin bickering, "God, I love this movie." She whispered.

Halfway through the movie Sam glanced over at his brother, shocked to see him with snuggled up with Cas and playing with the ex-angel’s hair! Surprise settles over before he begins to grin in understanding. Turning back to the screen he nudged Charlie and nods in the couple’s direction. She nods back at him excitedly, having already noticed, and she turns to Kevin, "Look at Dean and Cas." She whispers. He leant around her and began to laugh quietly. Sam and Charlie immediately motion for him to stay quiet and he presses his lips together, eyes shining.

Out of nowhere Charlie paused the movie, jumping to her feet, "We need more popcorn!" She yells.

Cas and Dean jerk apart, as though electrocuted, and Dean jumps to his feet and practically runs from the room, "I'll help."

Charlie grins at Cas who's still in the chair looking slightly startled and confused. She turns on her heel and follows Dean out of the room towards the kitchen, turning on the light as she leave the room with a subtle wink at Kevin and Sam. The two men share a look.

Through in the kitchen Charlie finds Dean making popcorn frantically. "Hey, hey, slow down." She laughs, walking over to help.

He looks up at her, eyes wild, "What just happened?" He whispered.

She giggled, “You mean about you and Castiel snuggling up like old lovers?”

Dean attempted a glare but the best he could manage was a nervous looking stare. “I was playing with his hair.” He mouthed, looking slightly ill.

“Dude. Chill out. It’s nothing.” Charlie reassured him. 

“But- I-” He was struggling for words. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly. 

“Dean there’s nothing wrong with falling in love.” She said softly, hitting the nail right on the head. Her green eyes gazed into his, filled with concern.

He jerked his head up, staring at her, the fear in his eyes returning. “Do I love Cas?” He asked, fighting to keep his voice low.

Through in the living room they heard Kevin yell out in a weird war cry followed by a loud thump and the sound of a very tall person falling over. Apparently no movie night is complete without a pillow fight.

“Dean it doesn’t matter whether you do or don’t. Were you happy being that close to him?” Taking his silence as a yes she continued, “Then it’s all okay. Do whatever the Hell you want and don’t even bother trying to label it.”

He paused, looking at her through his eyelashes, slightly distracted by the sounds of Cas’ laughter which was drifting through from the living room. “Okay.” He whispered, turning to fill the bowl with the freshly made popcorn. Charlie smiled at his turned back, happy with how the conversation had gone. “Why don’t we have any damn liquorice?” He asked, looking back to her, popcorn in his hands. 

She snorted, “Why would we?” Spinning round she headed back through to the living room ignoring his yells of “Liquorice is a part of watching movies!”. 

Dean stood in the doorway watching as his friends -no, his family threw pillows at each other; a lazy grin spread across his face as Cas was tackled to the ground by an over-enthusiastic Kevin Tran. 

Landing at Dean’s feet, Cas looked up at the hunter and beamed. Cas clambered to his feet and raised an eyebrow, “And why are you not participating?” He asked, mischievously. 

Dean stooped and placed the popcorn on the floor. Straightening up he smiled. “I just didn’t want to spill the snacks.” He said simply before suddenly picking Cas and throwing him onto the sofa. Cas yelled as he landed, taken by surprise, before bursting into laughter. 

“Now,” Dean said, turning to the rest, “Are we gonna finish this movie or what?”  
Dean grabbed Castiel and dragged him back to their small chair. Sam, Charlie and Kevin settled back into the sofa. In the darkness of the room they all focussed on the movie but their minds wandered. 

Dean thought about how nice it felt to have Cas snuggled up against him like that; Cas about how amazing it was that maybe he was finally getting what he wanted; Sam about the fact that Dean was clearly gay for that angel and it was great that his brother might be happy; Charlie thought about how much she loved this movie and how Kirk and Spock were definitely in love and Kevin… Kevin thought about what Dean had said the other day, the thing about family. About how they were a family, maybe they were damaged and broken but they were still good. Yeah, still good. 

They stayed up all night long just being together watching movies. They fought over what to watch, they laughed at each other’s terrible jokes, they teased each other constantly and they were happy. With the King of Hell under their floors and a whole load of fallen angels just outside their door it was nice to get away for a while and pretend that they were just an ordinary family… With a few slight differences.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this: [buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/A831F9U)


End file.
